


sir

by redlight



Series: pet names [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Casual Sex, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hook-Up, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Lance, Name-Calling, POV switch, Painplay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Lance just wants to get fucked, and Kuro totally thinks he has this kid figured out.Except Lance also has a fuckingmouthon him, and Kuro's a little overwhelmed. In a good way, though, 'cause Lance iskind ofa total dream come true.And Lance isstillhaving way too much fun.





	sir

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah i just fckn went for it. what the fuck is this?? i dont even know, have fun  
> let me know if i need to tag anything else bc lol what am i doing

"Aren't you pretty?" Kuro starts off.

He's coming off as _sleazy-sketchy-dangerous_ , and he knows he does it. But there's this kid, this _human_ , brown-skinned kid with big blue eyes. Innocent and weary and pretty, dark russet-rosy lips like he's biting at them too hard. His smile is big, though, overconfident, and he’s all by himself, and the way he sits is too _carefree_ for a club this sordid, filled up with aliens dancing hard enough to knock their braincells out just to avoid the trauma of working for the Empire.

"Oh," the kid says. He really is pretty cute. Tall, Kuro's thinking, as he slides into the seat next to him. His voice is raspy and low underneath the pounding, unfamiliar rhythm of the club’s music. He’s lanky, with sharp collarbones poking out through his thin black crop top, but soft-looking – looks like he'd bruise like a charm, looks like that brown skin will mark like a _dream_.

Kuro hasn’t ever seen another human – well, maybe _another_ isn’t the way to say it, ‘cause Kuro isn’t really human, no – but he knows all about the species of most of the Paladins of Voltron, of the Champion – _human_ , Earthlings, kind and clever and idiotic and ruthless all at once.

"Uh, thank you?" the kid says, after a moment of letting his leg bounce nervously, with the club lights falling across his skin in spidery patterns and making him _glow_ , brown and blue and pink and red. The kid gives a wry little smirk. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Shit, this kid could be torn apart in a place like this. Kuro nudges a little closer, watches the kid squirm a bit.

It's, well, god, it's fucking _cute_. Kid's practically asking for someone to ravage him and break him, fuck him up with quintessence syringes and addiction, mess him up with any color of alien come splattered across the cute turn of his nose.

Kuro knows he’s a bad person, though, so he doesn’t reprimand himself for thinking it.

So Kuro turns up that bad-boy charm a bit, smiles crookedly, runs the pads of his fingers over the kid's arm.

"You gonna tell me your name, baby?"

The kid's back straightens a little. His cheeks tint a bit red, flushed, lovely. Blue eyes a little wider.

"What's yours?" the kid asks, a little too quickly to look clever.

"Kuro," Kuro says. "My name’s Kuro."

Kid keeps blinking at him. Too innocent, and it’s hard to tell if it’s genuine or just a pretense. Kuro sighs and cuts the act.

"Listen, kid, get out of here. You'll be _eaten alive_."

The kid raises a dark eyebrow – and he smirks. " _Kuro_ ," he purrs, and _god_ that's sending a shiver up Kuro's spine. Hesitation melts away like wax from a flame, like this kid’s ‘bout to set a fire. "I'm here to get fucked. So, _darlin_ ', if you aren't willin' to provide that, get the fuck outta my way."

"The people here will see a pretty alien boy and they will _wreck you_ – "

"Name's Lance," says the kid, with his blue eyes shining bright enough to make Kuro dizzy. "I think you should wreck me instead."

✮

The club's far from classy, this shitty intergalactic stop-over for sad escapists from the Galra Empire – but Lance is darling enough to let Kuro crowd him against the wall of a bathroom stall, beaming bright like sunshine with shark-razor teeth and mischevious blue eyes.

"Really hope you can put your money where your mouth is, Mr. Kuro," Lance giggles, excitement breaking through that sly appearance with this sweet-faced smile, with his fingers raking through Kuro's hair and this lovely blush on his face. "No one’s _ever_ tried to fuck me up the way I wanted them to."

"What do you mean?" Kuro asks, fascinated by the way Lance's throat moves with every word. That pretty rosy-brown blush on his grinning face, the way he's squirming into Kuro, trying to get closer.

"Pull my hair, make me cry," Lance requests, demanding and giddy. "Fuck me up, I want your fingers ‘round my throat, I want 'em in my _mouth_ – "

Kinky little shit. "You got a safeword?"

"Yeah, I got one," Lance says, the corners of his mouth curving prettily. "I'll say _red_ if it's too much."

Kuro cards his fingers through Lance's soft brown hair. "You're _really_ into that shit, aren't you?"

" _God_ yes."

"'Kay," Kuro murmurs. Looks Lance up and down, swallows down the hesitation in his throat and says, "Hey. You okay with me – with me talkin' a little?"

Lance's eyes sparkle. "I'm fine with you callin' me a slut and shit like that!"

Of course he is. Kuro snorts. "Actually, I kinda – I like telling people they're doing good for me. I like the way they react." He smirks as he watches the tips of Lance’s ears go red, and he adds, “I’ll call you whatever you want me to, though.”

Kuro gives a little kitten lick to one of those pretty-red ears, and Lance _squeaks_ , "Y-yeah, go for it.” His fingertips dig hard into the fabric of Kuro’s shirt, nails probably sharp enough to leave delightful little scratches all over Kuro’s skin.

"One more thing," Kuro purrs as he pulls up the hem of Lance's shirt, exposing more tempting brown skin. "Call me sir, baby?"

Lance grins. "Anythin' you want, sir."

Kuro growls and presses Lance into the wall harder, pressing his mouth against the kid’s throat. “Smart kid, good boy.” He can’t help but mouth desperately at that hot, heaving skin. “I think we’ll have some fun.”

**✰**

Kuro laughs softly into his neck, bitter but warm, soothing. "God, you’re too sweet. I don't deserve you, do I, honey?"

Lance huffs and squirms even further into Kuro, gripping his shoulders and breathing harshly.

Kuro's fingers are slippery with lube, tracing around the pucker of Lance's hole, gentle and too slow. Lance shivers on his lap, and Kuro says, "C'mon, baby, ask for it."

"Just get on with it," Lance bites out, rocking his hips back, hoping for a finger to slide inside.

Kuro laughs again – low, crazy, sexy. His laugh always sounds _disbelieving_ , weirdly enough, but Lance is into it, because Lance loves making bad decisions. Kuro's amber eyes are wide and dilated, though, like petite camera lenses; memorizing Lance and immortalizing him in a picture only Kuro will be able to see. Which, uh, kinda creepy, but also kinda flattering.

Lance isn’t really focused on that, anyway.

"I want you to be more specific, darlin' boy," Kuro says, and his voice – fuck, okay, his _voice_ feels like fire licking up Lance's spine. Feels like an earthquake fucking up all of Lance’s nerve endings. Jesus. "What d’you want me to do?"

 _Just fuckin’_ fuck me _, you beautiful crazy beast –_ but Lance can’t help but squeak and tremble, as the tip of Kuro's index finger dips inside of him, a light touch that has tears of frustration gathering at Lance's eyes.

"I," Lance starts, with his tremor-weak voice. _God_ , Lance sounds wrecked and wet – raspy and tear-stained, sniffling and hoarse. He sounds _pathetic_ , except Kuro won’t stop looking at him like he’s _mesmerized_ , so, like, that’s the only reason Lance _isn’t_ hiding his face behind his shaky hands. "Just – just fuck me open w-with your fingers and fuck me and spread me apart and then fuck me with your _cock_ , f-fuck – "

Kuro just gives him this insufferable little smirk and Lance almost _screams_. "And how can I say no to a face like that?"

“I swear to god, Kuro,” Lance growls, but he yelps as Kuro presses two fingertips inside him, spreads him and lets him writhe against the stretch – Lance's relaxed enough and there's enough lube that it's easy for two of Kuro's thick, long fingers to slide up his entrance, but he still can’t help but flutter and tighten because Kuro’s a fucking _tease_. Seriously, fuck, he’s been doing this for like an _hour_ , dragged Lance from that club into this shitty space motel just to work him up – an actual space motel! – but, but, f-fuck, Lance is about to legitimately _die_ –

And then Kuro's fingers start up this steady thrusting motion, hits Lance's prostate often enough, but not _filling_ him.

"Kuro – sir – " Lance whines, as he wraps his own hand around Kuro's wrist and tries to push harder. " _Kuro_ – !"

"Baby, I haven't even started." Kuro's cool as Antarctica in the summer – well, Northern Hemisphere summer, Southern Hemisphere winter – ugh, Antartica in _July_? Fuck, whatever, Lance can’t think straight –

Point is, Kuro’s acting too cool for school, but he's still _looking_ at Lance, like Lance is something sacred and beautiful, like a landscape that must be protected. Something sappy and stupid like that; Lance honestly just can’t think past getting _fucked_ right now. Kuro’s not the caring type, anyway – obsessive, sure, probably, but romantic? Yeah, uh, no.

Kuro slips a third finger in, stretches Lance's hole wider, and then he thrusts up so fast that Lance yelps.

“You’re such a fuckin’ tease!” Lance snaps, rubbing at his teary eyes with his wrist, trying to will away the sharp flush in his cheeks –

Except, except Kuro’s being so fuckin’ _obnoxious_!

"You're blushing," Kuro observes, breathing roughly. Obnoxious, insufferable, the absolute _worst_ , oh my _god_ – "Shit, _Lance_ , baby, you're blushing, so pretty, all down your neck, down your chest – " Kuro's free hand comes up to pluck at Lance's hard nipples, quick and flashfully painful, _good_ –

And now, _now_ there’s four fingers, finally, splayed out against Lance's inner walls, making him squirm and whine for _Kuro, Kuro, Kuro_.

"F-fuck me," Lance begs. See? He’s begging and everything, and yet still Kuro _laughs_ , cruelly, _hotly_ , ‘cause if you look up the dictionary definition of _the Actual Worst_ there’s a picture of Kuro’s stupid glowy eyes and his _stupid_ smirk that deserves to be punched off his _smug face_.

"Baby boy, _I want details_."

 _Fine_! Fine, Lance will _give him_ details. Lance huffs and whimpers – ‘cause he _knows_ this’ll drive Kuro wild, Kuro totally _unravels_ for begging and pleading, he’s _so damn transparent_ – and Lance sobs out, "I want your c- _cock_ to split me open, I wanna be filled up with your come, I wanna be _fucked_ – "

The words surprise Lance, sure, but Kuro actually _startles_ , eyes wide. Kuro hisses in a breath through gritted teeth, sharp and restrained, "That's a real dirty mouth, kid – "

Hell _yeah_ Lance has a mouth on him.

So Lance doesn’t stop – he can’t, not with how Kuro’s eyes dilate prettily, not with how his breath is enticingly short. Lance smirks and spits out the filthiest trash he can think of, " _I'll be your slut, I want your come, I want it to drip out of me_ – "

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ," Kuro groans in agony. "Lance, baby, darlin', god, that _filthy mouth_ – "

Lance flashes a grin at him, bares his teeth and throws his head back to show off his throat. “Seriously, seriously, just fuck me, I’m opened up, _c’mon_ – Kuro, c’mon, c’mon, _c’mon_ – ”

Hot metal fingers smack across his mouth, making Lance gasp at the pain and tighten up ‘round Kuro’s flesh hand ‘cause _fuck, okay, yeah he’s still a pain slut –_

Lance looks up at Kuro, at the way Kuro’s mouth is open and panting and how his broad shoulders are shivering _hard_.

“You’re not callin’ me sir no more,” Kuro breathes.

Lance blinks. “I’ll say it again when you fuckin’ deserve it,” he rambles from behind Kuro’s hand. His mouth smarts a bit, and he bites his lips to make the pain last.

“When I _deserve_ it?” Kuro asks – his voice is all darkened up, near threatening, and Lance looks up defiantly.

“Uh, _yeah_.” He licks at the tips of Kuro’s fingers, grins as Kuro snatches them away. “When you take care of me. When you _fuck me_. Okay, _sir_?”

“You’re not supposed to be the bossy one,” Kuro mutters, and Lance shrugs. He pushes at Kuro’s shoulders and finally straddles his lap properly, now that his mind is a _little_ less clouded.

It’s really interesting, the way Kuro’s eyes widen when Lance talks – “I’ll be as bossy as I damn well please.”

Kuro was right, though, earlier – Lance is _definitely_ having some fun.


End file.
